


Marked Territory

by TrashiestPanda



Series: Stuff and things [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tail Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashiestPanda/pseuds/TrashiestPanda
Summary: When Adora comes back to the Fright Zone Catra wants to believe her friend is back for good. But she's been hurt before and this time she wants to make sure Adora knows where she belongs - and to whom.





	Marked Territory

“Well now A, I didn’t think you’d come crawling back so soon.”  
Adora froze, one foot in her old dorm, the other still in the corridor. All that time relaxing in Brightmoon had made her soft - she hadn’t even seen Catra crouched atop one of the bunks, not until she spoke. Though her feline friend (were they still friends? Did that still apply?) had always been preternaturally stealthy.  
“I had to come back. I left something important behind. Someone important.”  
It was a lie, one she hoped Catra wouldn’t see right through. She’d come back because the Princess Rebellion needed intel on just what exactly the horde was planning, and she was the only one who had the remotest chance of slipping into the Fright Zone unnoticed, bypassing who knew how many security locks. But she could hardly admit to that. Better to lie, even if it did twist her guts to decieve someone she’d once been so close with.

Catra hopped off the bed, landed so close that Adora flinched back. Her tail flicked back and forth between her legs, agitated.  
“You know you can’t just waltz back in, right?”  
“Well I-”  
“You ran away. And it’s okay. I get it. You found a shiny sword, met some new friends. It’s easily done, right? Leaving behind everything you ever cared about? Everyone you cared about?”  
Catra’s tone was light, but the muscles in her shoulders were bunched up and tight, her tail tense. Those muscles though, had they always been that firm, that tempting?  
Catra closed the distance between them, clawed fingers finding Adora’s shoulders. Her touch was warm through the simple Horde top Adora had worn for her undercover mission. Those long black claws bit into her skin, ever so gently, an insistent reminder of her friend’s presence.

“But you’re back now, right?”  
Adora didn’t trust herself to speak. Catra’s look was so earnest. So desperate for everything to be okay, to be the way it was. It was going to break her heart when Adora went back to the rebellion. Break both their hearts. She couldn’t say a word without spilling all that out, so she just nodded.  
“Good. Great. Shadow Weaver has been a super bitch since you ran off.”  
“Oh dang, I can imagine. I’m so sorry you have to put up with her.”  
“It’s okay. Come on.”

Catra had taken her hand, started leading her forward without her really noticing. She was so used to following her friend’s lead, it just came naturally. They made their way over to the bunkbeds where they’d spent so much of their lives.

“You’re back for good, right?” Catra asked.  
Adora couldn’t speak the lie, so she just nodded. Hated herself for it.  
“Well that’s great. Only here’s the thing…” Her feline friend placed hands on her shoulders, pushed her back onto the bottom bunk, “…I don’t know if I believe you. You ran off once, y’know?”  
Catra clambered up onto the bed, squatting with one leg on either side of Adora’s torso.

“So I think we’ll have to do something to make sure you don’t leave. You understand?”  
“What, er, what did you have in mind?” She wasn’t sure what part of her was just playing along until she could find the intel the rebellion needed, and what part of her really wanted to be here. She’d missed the comfortable weight of Catra on her chest, the warmth of her friend’s breath on her neck, the way that tail flicked up against the inside of her thigh. Oh hells, was she turned on? She was. And much as she might try to hide it, she knew her friend’s oh so sensitive nose would pick up on the slightest trace of arousal. She’d never once had a wet dream without waking up to find Catra cuddled up beside her, hand idly resting on her crotch.  
“Well, I’m going to have to mark my territory, obviously. Remind you where you belong.”  
“Wait, what?”

But Catra had already shuffled forward, straddling Catra’s face. She dug her claws into her Horde uniform, tear fabric away to reveal a glistening cunt, a dark patch of fur above it. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and before Adora could object she let her stream flow forth. The warm spray of pee splashed across the bridge of Adora’s nose, ran down her cheeks. Catra shifted slightly, adjusted her aim to land square on Adora’s lips. None of the scenarios she’d gone over with Glimmer and Bow had accounted for this. None of what Lighthope had told her covered this situation. So she did the only thing that made sense and opened her lips. Just a little. Enough to taste the warm, salty stream. It was better than she’d expected. Catra had one hand above her fuzzy slit, the other resting on Adora’s thigh. Adora opened her mouth a little wider, took a proper mouthful, swallowed it. Gods, but this felt right. Catra was right, this was where she belonged, it had been stupid to think otherwise. Choking down mouthful after mouthful of kitty piss all she could think was that this was where she’d always needed to be.

Adora didn’t remember sliding a hand beneeath the waistband of her combat trousers. Didn’t remember unbuttoning them. But she must have, because when she swallowed her last mouthful of cat pee and focused back on the world around her she found her trousers bunched around her ankles, Catra’s clawed hand running up her thigh.  
“You know where you belong, right?” Catra asked.  
Adora nodded.  
“Good girl.” She ran a hand up over Adora’s crotch, fingers flickering across the wet warmth. One finger dipped into her heat, and Catra gave her a wry smile.  
“Oh, yes, I don’t think anyone will mistake who you belong to.”

A second finger slid inside her, both of them curling up to stroke that sensitive spot on the front of her hole. Catra’s tail curled up along her thigh, soft and warm. The tip of it brushed against her ass, a mere suggestion, but more than enough to send Adora’s thoughts spiralling. She grabbed the edge of the bed, pushed back against her friend’s tail, drove it into her tight hole. Between the fingers and the tail, the taste of Catra on her lips, her whole world had narrowed down to this moment.

“What are you going to do after this?” Catra asked. She pulled her tail back, withdrew her fingers.  
Adora gasped, drove her hips up, desperate for more sensation.  
“Ah, none of that until you answer.”  
“I’m going to stay here with you, Miss Catra.”  
“Good girl. And whose property are you?”  
Adora pushed herself up, desperate to run her tongue over Catra’s wet slit, to taste that salt sweet joy again.  
“I’m yours, miss.”  
“Yeah you are.” Catra drove those nimble fingers back inside her, found just the right spot. That nimble tail flicked across her slickest parts before working its way into her ass. Adora's breath caught - she'd never tried putting anything back there, though she'd been on the other side of the equation more than once with Glimmer. Catra knew what she was doing though, slow and insistent, easing her tight hole open, filling it up.  
Catra leant in close, nipping at Adora’s ear. It sent shivers through her, electric cascades across her skin.  
“Say it,” Catra whispered. Her breath almost took Adora over the edge.  
“Say what?” she managed to ask, gasping the words out between thrusts of her hips.  
“You know what.”  
She did. She pushed down against Catra’s hand, feeling the calloused thumb rub against her desperate clit. Feeling that thik tail curl deep inside of her. She wasn’t going to last much longer.  
“For the honour-” she started.  
“Yes, say it.” Catra let out another stream of warm piss, soaking Adora’s thigh, marking her territory once more.  
“For the honour of Catra.”  
“Good girl.”

A rapid thrust of oh so nimble fingers, an explosion of pleasure deep inside her, and then everything was going off all at once. Adora clenched her thighs as she came, pushing down hard against Catra’s paws. She wished she could stay and do this over and over, explore every inch of her friend, experiment with every possible position. Rebellion could wait for another day. Would Glimmer really blame her if she took the time to enjoy Catra’s clever little sandpaper tongue? Subverting the enemy, that’s what she’d be doing. Yes, it was for a good cause.

Catra curled up beside her, nestled in the crook of her arm. Her slick tail curled around Adora’s thigh, and her breathing evened out as Catra fell into a contented nap. They could have stayed like that for hours. Could have spent days reconnecting. Everything would have been fine if the door hadn’t cycled open, if Scorpia hadn’t seen them there. That… that was a whole new problem.


End file.
